


Whatever the Kids Call Love

by Big_Diesel



Series: The House of RWBY Collection [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Disapproving Family, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drug Dealing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Protective Parents, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: {Set in AU} It isn’t easy being a teenager. It isn’t easy being a teenager in love. It isn’t easy being a teenage lesbian in love. 17-year-old Blake Belladonna finds herself as she balances life of being a lesbian in a search of love. One day, she hangs with her best friend Jaune when he introduces her to a girl that plays with her heartstrings. Step inside of the world of Blake as she combats her hormones, her feelings, and her everyday life in the story, Whatever the Kids Call Love.





	Whatever the Kids Call Love

Blake sat quietly as she pretended to nibble on a piece of toast. She stared at her mother who was scraping the last of the scrambled eggs from the skillet. Her father was reading the paper and taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee. He made occasional looks at his family, more of his daughter than of his wife. School was to be attended and she wasn't in much of a mood to be there. She can think of a thousand excuses to not go to school, but in the end, the cards weren't in her favor. His eyes still laid upon her. It was as if he wanted to say something, but knew it wasn't worth the trouble. Blake cleared her throat, taking a sip of her orange juice that she didn't want. She told her mother apple juice but her mother couldn't comprehend that. She often thought that her mother would rather hear what she wanted to hear. Yet again, their relationship wasn't easy, in comparison to her father, it was more cut and dry.

Her father adjusted his tie and looked at his watch. Before he could think of the quickest route to work, his wife greeted him with his lunch. The usual turkey sandwich on toasted wheat with light mayonnaise and spinach, a fruit cup, and a gelatin for dessert. It was put in a paper bag and it was made with love, more or less.

The sound of the clock made its sound. Eight o'clock. Blake's father stood up and looked at his daughter once more. A pregnant silence. Her eyes, his eyes meet. Blake was unmoved. A twitch in his vein above his eye depicted that he wanted to say something. Blake held on to the fork. It wasn't for the eggs she hardly touched. What was on his mind that he needed to spit out? The looks, the silence. What was it from her parents that they were afraid to say.

In the end, it was nothing. He sighed heavily and made his way out of the kitchen. Blake watched from the corner of her eye as she watched her parents go to the living room. Quick, but fierce pitches of whispering ensued between the pair. It was like a tennis match, serving and giving to see which one would fold.

" _I thought you were going to discuss this, Ghira."_

" _You have a mouth too, Kali. She understands you more."_

" _What do you make of this? Does she know what troubles she may cause."_

" _I didn't raise her to be like this. This is something I can't stand."_

" _Agreed. No one must know of this."_

" _At least we can settle that. We need to consult a therapist. I can make some calls."_

" _Make it so, dear. I can call the church and have a meeting for her…."_

Blake can carry this conversation until Oum returns to gather his people. There was no disdain when she heard her parents talking about her. What they call an illness. Not bad, the brunette thought. A suitable word to cover the fact that their daughter was a lesbian. Not bad that the heir of the Belladonna dynasty was a homosexual. She often thought about what would have happened if she were a boy. She bet her father wouldn't have snipped his snake, enabling any chance of getting another Belladonna. Then yet again, what were the chances of it being a male and straight, if that?

She wiped face with her napkin. She put the remainder of her food in the trash. She reached for her phone and gathered her things. System of A Down was the music of choice for the morning.

She decided to take the back door to school.

She unlocked her bike as she prepared to ride the two-mile ride to the Academy. She can smell a hint of rain in the forecast. She was grateful that she kept her umbrella in her backpack. Worst case scenario, she could always hang out at her best friend Jaune Arc's house. He didn't live that far from the Academy anyway. He didn't mind the company. Plus, she enjoyed the fact that his family was more open-minded and liberal than the conservative, closed-minded parents at home.

If it were up to her, she wouldn't mind being straight. Why not? She had the qualities of being in a heterosexual relationship. She fancied boys, but not enough to consummate a relationship. She was a girly girl. She loved make-up, slumber parties, boy bands, and the like. However, the appeal of a woman attracted her more than anything. Just the thought alone made her moist. A touch, a caress, the sound a woman makes excited Blake. She knew for quite a while that she loved women.

She can't say the same for her Oum loving, Bible-thumping parents.

She was a few yards from the Academy when she saw Jaune sitting on the trunk of his parent's car. She was surprised to see that his father must have got it back from the repo man. He was taking a smoke of his Mevius. An imported brand from Germany where she was visiting relatives. It was there where her sexuality was confirmed after having a "tet-o-tet" with a family friend.

She braked her bike in front of the vehicle. Jaune blew into the air as he met his best friend.

"'Sup." Jaune nodded his head as he handed the cigarette to Blake. Blake nodded as she took a smoke. She didn't care to smoke nor the taste, but it was a form of rebellion. She already was a Faunus and a lesbian. Why not add more things to the bucket.

"Nothing much," she told him as she returned the cigarette. "Not going to school today?"

He shook his head in agreement. "Can't. Got a bit of an  _operation_ today. It's going to need my full attention."

Blake took his cigarette again. "Today? With your parents here?"

Jaune coughed as he retrieved his cigarette. "It's cool. Mom's out of town taking care of her sister. Dad is at work and is working a double shift. The sisters are either at work or at school." He blew into the morning air. "And I got suspended."

Her eyes widened. "Suspended? For what?"

"Goodwitch smelled my marijuana on my clothes. Went to Old Man Ozpin about it," he said as he made a slight chuckle. Blake admired his smile. Often, she wondered if she did like guys, would it be Jaune. "They both went to my locker and saw my stash." He leaned back to absorb the warm sun. "So, I am on suspension until further notice. Thankfully, my parents don't know yet. For what they know, my sisters think I am just ditching school."

"Wouldn't they just call your parents?"

"Isn't being a poor peasant son of a shepherd a wonderful thing," he said before smirking. "So, anyway, what's the plan today?"

"Well, since you are ditching school, I will stay with you...for company," she said.

He pulled out his lighter to light another smoke. " Suit yourself. Mi casa, su casa." He gave her another look. He could see her face was a bit red. "'Rents still haven't gotten over what happened?"

"Nope."

"Any reason to talk?"

She shook her head in disagreement. "We are way past that, Jaune. Hell, they are already looking at camp for all I know."

"It's a damn shame," he said. "Yet again, I wouldn't mind converting a few of those girls myself. Make them show that there is nothing wrong loving a dick."

She made a sound of disdain. "Eww, gross. That is TMI, Jaune. Who wants to love that sardine funk?"

"I don't mind enjoying a taste of your  _raw_ shrimp," he winked to her.

"Yeah right. In your dreams."

"Hey. A man can dream." He jumped from the trunk to embrace his best friend. He kissed her on her forehead and took her bike. "Let's go into my room until my connect comes with my merchandise."

"Do you still have  _Star Wars_?"

"Before or after Carrie Fisher's death."

"Surprise me."

The duo continued their conversation into his bedroom. Jaune allowed Blake to relax on his bed while he went to his desk to retrieve a few items. He went into the drawer to pull out some money. He also was checking on anything he needed to refill for his 'dispensary.' Blake wondered on how she became best friends with an amateur drug dealer?

Obviously, he wasn't originally like that. She and Jaune met in their freshman year of high school. They sat by each other in Algebra class. When he didn't have his textbook, she shared with him. Since then, the pair became inseparable. Blake was aware of his crush on her. The day when he asked her out for the Homecoming dance, she broke it to him that she was a lesbian. It didn't hurt him for it made their relationship stronger. He still asked her out as friends. The duo enjoyed themselves and had a great time. She even flattered him by giving him her first kiss.

He was the only person at the time that knew of her sexuality. As a friend, he coveted her secret. Even on dates, Jaune disguised their relationship knowing that there was a girl waiting for Blake whenever they got alone. The duo was voted cutest couple on several occasions.

As time went on, she grew more comfortable with herself and began opening up her feelings for women at the Academy. Many girls wrote love letters and connected through social media to reach with her. They often met in the privacy of their home or used Jaune's house to participate.

She could never forget the first time she finally had sex with a girl. It was a few days ago. On that same day, her mother walked in on the girls.

"So, Jaune, who is your connect today with the merchandise," she asked while fiddling with the DVD remote.

Jaune grabbed his rolling paper to prepare a rapier-laced marijuana for the pair. "Her name is Neo. You know who I am talking about. The quiet girl." Jaune was licking the paper, then pouring the marijuana into the paper. He was in mid-rolling when Blake came behind him.

"The girl you have slept with?"

"Yeah," he said as he flickered the lighter. "Her friend got a supply. Part of this organization. Says it's very lucrative."

"No risk?"

"No. Plus, I need the money. Can't have my family without, can I?"

Jaune heard a knock at the door. He looked at his cell phone. "That must be her." He gave her the marijuana. "Please leave me some, Blake." He left the bedroom so that he can get the door.

Blake inhaled the marijuana smog as she returned to the bed. The thoughts of her parents returned to her mind. She couldn't forget the look of her mother's disgust when she caught her and that girl in bed. Her mother went into the tears. She ran to the phone to inform her father. It wasn't long for her father to come home. She was greeted with a slap. She was met with anger from her father.  _No daughter of mine is going to be a lesbian._

She felt the slight cut on her face. The make-up was there in its place. She stretched her arms as she contemplated on her next move. One thing was for certain, Blake Belladonna wasn't going to a camp.

_**To be continued….** _

_**Hey, guys. [girlfriendoftheauthor] and Big Diesel here. I am typing this for my boyfriend as he is still in recovery. I will say this. He may can't type, but he is such a storyteller.** _

" _ **This story, in particular, is sort of based on real events. I am aware of my girlfriend is bisexual. She never hid it from me. She told me from the day we have met and I was fine with that. I told her that it doesn't matter who she loves. And that makes our relationship stronger. The story is a bit of a comedy, drama, and the like. It is a combination of her lesbian relationships. Being curious, I wanted to know. I did have questions about it. Being my girl, she wants it to put it in a fanfic instead. So, as I lie in bed, I have her to write down what I say. Of course, she edits it and all. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story. Take care."**_


End file.
